


Jughead's Burger

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jugheads Burger, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Jughead tells Betty how much he loves her by describing his burger.Because he is a small bean and to cute for words.





	Jughead's Burger

**Author's Note:**

> This is something small and cute i wrote. Unbeta'd  
> I hope you all enjoy !!!   
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr  
> sweetbettycooper 
> 
> :) :)

She was the sweetest girl in school much like her strawberry milk shake that was sitting beside him. Pink flavouring and all. She was a straight A student, could always make him laugh and never judged him for who he was. 

She was Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones was completely and utterly in love with her.   
And he was going to tell her that.   
Today. If possible. 

As they sat in a booth at Pops, just like they had always done since they were little kids, Jughead couldn't believe she had chosen him. After all this time, she wanted to be with him and no one else and he couldn't bloody believe it.   
They were 16 years old and high school sweet hearts who had only just made it official and shared their feeling with each other a few weeks ago. But for Jughead he had been in love with Betty his whole life and he didn’t care anymore if society judged him for it. 

He was going to tell her right now.

In words. 

Most likely.

In theory. 

"Hey, Betty?"

"Yeah Juggie?" Betty hummed pursing her lips around that stripy blue straw and taking a long delicate sip of her milk shake. Her knee nudging his under the table as she inched closer to him. 

"I love......" Jughead paused swallowing the rest of his mouthful. God could he do this. Maybe it was too soon. She couldn't possible have fallen in love with him in 4 weeks. He couldn't ruin the one good thing in his life right now. He just couldn’t 

"This Burger." He finished. 

Coward. 

Jughead noticed Betty's emerald green eyes sparkle as she laughed at him, stealing one of his fries as she did. 

"They are practically perfect in every way." She agreed with him smiling.

You have no idea.

But maybe he could do this, just in an unconventional way. He was a bit of a weirdo after all. 

Taking a deep breath in and reviling in the fact that his girlfriend was cuddled up beside him, her hand rubbing small circles on his leg, Jughead took a leap of bravery. 

"I love the way it never disappoints me. I can always rely on it to make me feel better."

"Mmmmm like ice-cream." Betty joked with him. 

"Yeah......And how no matter how many I eat I'll never have enough. Never. I love how simple it is but so complicated and layered at the same time. How each flavour, each part melts together to form this perfectly imperfect creation that was just meant for me." 

"Wow Jug, you've really thought about this." Betty admired, loving what a passionate man her boyfriend was. 

"I think about it all the time Betty." Jughead spoke the truth. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every day. Every hour. Every minute she was on his mind and now that he has started he wasn't about to stop. 

"It’s like its beauty was sculpted by the gods."

Betty laughed again "I suppose Pop is a master creator of all things tasty." 

"I love how the bun is crinkled around the edges and maybe even a bit crusty but so soft and light on the inside. How the emerald green lettuce twinkles with magic every time it hugs the tomato and stops it for ruining everything."

It was at this point in time were Betty stopped think Jughead was just talking about his food. Twinkling lettuce was the most absurd thing she had ever heard him say, of course forgetting the time he said pineapple did belong on a pizza.

As she moved her head from his shoulder and looked up at her rambling boyfriend staring at his plate, Betty realised that in his own special way Jughead. Jones. The. Third. was telling her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. It was the cutest and slightly weirdest thing she had ever experienced, being compared to a burger, but she wouldn't have it any other way. 

As she tuned back in to what Jughead was saying, not able to contain her joyous smile that radiated from her whole-body, Betty could tell he was almost done and losing his cover. Saying more and more things that sounded less and less like his beloved burger and more like his beloved.

"And I love how the cheese, so golden and shiny folds around the meat, and sometimes even cascades over the edges adding that extra bonus to your beauty. Oh, and the pickles…” Jughead chuckled loving Betty’s sass on the odd occasion it appeared. 

“Random hits of sourness punching through the sweet ketchup always making a bitter moment the most memorable and the tastiest. But the part I love the most is the ketchup. So wholesome and good, on every burger, spread thick, all the way to the edges, loving everyone that it meets. It’s just perfect." Jughead finally finished. 

"Your perfect. “He whispered again, looking down at his shaking hands, knowing that he gotten a bit too carried away. Jughead feared he had probably scarred her away more so now than if he had just said the three simple words in the first place. 

"Juggie?" Betty cradled his cheek lovingly, turning his face so he would look at her. Deep into her lettuce green eyes. 

"I love you too."

Her words were like sunshine in the bleak mid-winter. Powerful and honest, leaving only one thing for Jughead to do. Their kiss was passionate and deep, making nearby mothers in the diner shield the eyes of their young children. But nothing could keep Jughead away from his burger.


End file.
